blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Blade Dancer (Redux) (5e Fighter Archetype)
Blade Dancer Weaving in-between foes on the battlefield, with only sword and speed to protect them, the archetypal blade dancer makes use of their natural charm combined with exotic movements to slay their foes in a fight with grace. Unarmored Defense When you choose this archetype, at 3rd level, you can weave through strikes with dastardly charm. While you are wearing no armor and not wielding a shield, your AC equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Charisma modifier. Additionally, you gain proficiency in Performance, or if you are already proficient with that skill, you gain proficiency in any one of the following skills instead: Acrobatics, Deception, Intimidation or Sleight of Hand. Blade Dancing Starting at 3rd level, you can dance as you fight, making use of your charisma and speed. You learn two dances of your choice, all featured at the end of this class description. You learn one additional dance of your choice at 7th, 10th, 15th, and 18th level. Each time you learn a new dance, you can also replace one dance you know with a different one. You can use a bonus action to enter a dance of your choice, which lasts for 1 minute. You only gain the benefits of a dance for the duration of it. It ends early if you are incapacitated, attack with a weapon with the heavy property, or if you don any armor or a shield. You can enter a dance twice. You regain all expended uses of it when you finish a short or long rest. Saving Throws. Some of your dances require your target to make a saving throw to resist the dance’s effects. The saving throw DC is calculated as follows: * Dance save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Distracting Wind By 7th level, you can flaunt your body to distract a creature. After using your Second Wind feature, you can choose one creature within 30 feet that can see you. The first saving throw that creature makes against one of your dances before the end of your current turn has disadvantage. Additionally, your Second Wind restores additional hit points equal to your Charisma modifier (min +1). Flourish Beginning at 10th level, as you twirl and spin in your dances, you can strike. You can use your action to make a melee weapon attack against any number of creatures within 5 feet of you, with a separate attack roll for each target. On a hit, each creature takes additional damage equal to your Charisma modifier (min +1). Improved Blade Dancing At 15th level, your dances become more powerful. Each of your dances gains its improved effect, listed below the normal effect. Always Dancing By 18th level, you are never caught without a dance ready. You can use your dances four times, instead of only twice. Dances The dances here are presented in alphabetical order. ''Dance of the Boar. ''When you would be reduced to 0 hit points but not killed outright, you can make a Constitution saving throw with a DC equal to 5 + the amount of damage taken, unless that damage was from a critical hit. On a successful saving throw, you are reduced to 1 hit point, instead. ''Improved. ''The DC is equal to the damage taken. ''Dance of the Bull. ''Once per turn, when you hit a target with a melee weapon attack, you can force it to make a Strength saving throw. On a failed saving throw, the target is moved 10 feet in a straight line away from you. ''Improved. ''The target is also knocked prone on a failed saving throw. ''Dance of the Crab. ''After taking the Attack action, you can use your bonus action to attempt to grapple the target. ''Improved. ''You have advantage on this grapple check. ''Dance of the Dragon. ''As an action, you can make a 15-foot cone of your choice of acid, cold, fire, poison, or lightning energy. Creatures within the cone must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking an amount of damage equal to a number of d6s equal to one-third your fighter level (rounded up) plus 1. ''Improved. ''The damage dice are d8s instead of d6s. ''Dance of the Frog. ''Your jump distance is doubled, and while jumping your movement speed increases by 10 feet. ''Improved. ''Your jump distance is tripled. ''Dance of the Mantis. ''When an attacker that you can see misses you with a weapon attack, you can use your reaction to make one melee weapon attack on the attacker. ''Improved. ''You have advantage on the reaction weapon attack. ''Dance of the Phoenix. ''When you hit a target with a melee weapon attack, it takes an additional 1d4 fire damage. ''Improved. ''The fire damage increases to 1d6. ''Dance of the Snake. ''Your movement speed increases by 10 feet, and opportunity attacks made against you have disadvantage. ''Improved. ''You are always under the effects of the Disengage action. ''Dance of the Turtle. ''When an attacker that you can see hits you with a weapon attack, you can use your reaction to halve the weapon attack's damage against you. ''Improved. ''The damage is nullified, instead of halved. Category:Archetypes